Farmer Dan
FARMER DAN Current resident and tender of a farm just outside the walls of Hope's Redoubt, Farmer Dan is an unlikely citizen with a painful history. As a pig-demon, there is constant fear and animosity he has to contend with due to his nightmarish visage. Large, ugly, and intimidating, he has to work extra hard to convince people to see him for his heart and not his appearance. His armaments are unassuming and ramshackle, appearing as a bunch of interwoven junk pieces latched about his body that are strategically placed to offer a surprising amount of protection. The garbage can lid he carries functions as an impromptu shield. The variety of farm tools he carries are weapons of destruction in his hands, and his sack of potatoes an unlikely arsenal. He may appear unprotected and unarmed to the untrained eye, but this pig is ready to rumble at any given moment. Though an outsider he is a Hope's Reach loyalist, working hard to ensure it's peoples are well fed, and doing his best to become an active member of the community. But with the recent threats arising, he has recently decided to take on a much more active role in the cities defense and return to the battlefront. THE OATH AGAINST WAR A former conscript of the Demon King's army, Farmer Dan is more combat trained than one would assume given his lowly role as land tender. Sworn off weapons of war as a personal oath in order to forget the past and focus on the future, he has more than compensated for his limitation by becoming adept at whatever he happens to be holding in his hands at the time. In lieu of his traditional weaponry, he makes use of farmtools and produce to surprisingly deadly effect. Any creature with the hubris to think him an easy target as he tills his fields are in for a nasty surprise. A HISTORY OF VIOLENCE Born into an evil society in the The Demon King territory, things were off to a bad start for the large pigman. Had he had any inherent wickedness of his fellow kin, he may have found delight in the savagery ad cruelty and the singleminded mission of those who would follow their Dark Lord. But alas against all odds and defying nurture vs. nature, the creature that would be future Farmer Dan found himself surrounded as a lone voice of sensibility in a sea of madness. Ennath as he was named back then had an ever glowing spark of goodness in him that had led to constant turmoil with his peers. A light he had to hide under the cover of darkness, lest he be singled out and possibly killed. He still managed to grow up ostracized, his lack of participation in all the demon games not having gone unnoticed, and he was conscripted into the Demon King's army against his will in hopes that he would meet his untimely end in the fields of battle. He hated it; the hazing, the brutal training, the regimented lifestyle, the killing. But within the Kingdom he had no other choice. It was survive or be killed. And survive he did. He was a constant target within his own ranks for his apparent gentle nature, and he often had to fend of brutal attacks and ambushes by his own demonkin. It was a life of paranioa and he learned to be very quick on his feet, lest he find a dagger in his back. Despite all odds, he grew into an exemplary soldier. The time came when the Demon King make his move northwards capturing territory to expand his influence, always with Ennath at the forefront; expendable, yet effective. Ennith fought hard every day against the constant violence, his will to live overcoming his own compassion for living beings, but his actions wore on his soul. He fought for a cause he didn't believe in and advanced an agenda which he would rather see fail. Eventually, something had to give. Arriving at Fiend's Reach, he decided he had had enough. He swore to himself no more slaughter of innocents at hands. Instead, he turncoated and began to fight alongside the town's defenders to beat back the demon forces. He would no longer be a slave to the Demon King, and this far from the heart of Demon Territory he felt he could break free. That day, one of the forces greatest assents was turned against them, potentially making a difference between victory and defeat. The town of Fiend's Reach didn't know what to make of their benefactor, but his efforts and effect was duly noted. The local populace was uncomfortable with having a demon defector in their midst, but were merciful enough to point him in the right direction in order to claim refugee status with a city that was known for being more forgiving and accepting. He was held in prison and given legal representation as his personal identification was written up and processed. He remained imprisoned for weeks before he finally got a letter of acceptance. Enter Hope's Redoubt, the goodly floating city that sports one of the diverse racial mixes in the realms. The city council welcomed him openly for his deeds on behalf of Fiend's Reach, and worked hard to find placement for him within their society. His appearance however was frightening to some, so they thought it best to keep him from the greater populace until he could build a more wholesome reputation and integrate properly. They set him up with a farmstead and taught him all he needed to know about working the land and irrigation techniques, skills which he readily and eagerly absorbed. Now legally named "Dan" through documentation, the onikin has diligently and proudly worked his station as a Farmer, taking great pride in contributing to the economic landscape and feeding so many. It was hard, but honest work and a farcry from the hellish masters he once served. A NEW THREAT Farmer Dan has been quite happy to serve his purpose for the last two years, but recently rumors of newly rising threats began to surface, threatening the peace that he so greatly cherished. He had no wish to ever fight in war again, but he also knew that if someone didn't take action, the entire nation may not have any choice. This put him in a conundrum. Stay and hope for the best, and risk evil coming to Hope's redoubt. Or get up and do something. Had he merely been a lowly farmer with no other skills, he would simply do his best to ignore the threat. But he was once a weapon of war, trained with exceptional skills. He would be remiss of his duties as a citizen and a downright decent person if he didn't put those skills to good use. He hated it, but there was no avoiding his calling. So he joined an adventuring guild to keep an active watch on ongoing developments and lend his skills to the cause. He does not lightly stride into conflict, but is ferocious when engaged. He still sticks to his principles regarding weapons of war however, and resolves never to pick up a manufactured weapons. All he does, he does with the tools of his trade. Like farming, he feels like this gesture makes these adventures more like honest work. But instead of reaping grains, he reaps bad people. Category:Character